


Kirby and Queen Ripple (Fanart)

by Myst_Knight



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst_Knight/pseuds/Myst_Knight
Summary: Picture of Kirby together with Queen Ripple, the fairy queen from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards.
Relationships: Kirby/Ripple Star Queen | Fairy Queen
Kudos: 4





	Kirby and Queen Ripple (Fanart)

Picture used to illustrate my fanfic, Consort. Wait, Queen Ripple has a short skirt...?


End file.
